


节庆日（Special Day）

by salansama



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salansama/pseuds/salansama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FE大事件期间的故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	节庆日（Special Day）

“……起床了。”

声音模糊地传来，像是穿透薄雾的阳光一样微弱却不容忽视。Dick努力集中思绪想要捕捉那道熟悉的声线。

“Richard少爷，该起床了。”

青年费力地抬起沉重的眼皮，随即被阳光刺痛了双眼。背对着他拉开窗帘的身影挺直而瘦削，在他一片水光的视野里显得那么宁静和谐。Dick眨了眨眼睛，迷蒙的大脑显然还在停滞状态。

“Alfe，我……”他扶着额头坐起来，因为姿势不对而四肢僵硬，关节也随着发出咯啦咯啦的响声。薄被滑落到腰间，一时袭来的冷空气让他的胸腔窜过一阵疼痛。

“Richard少爷？”年长的管家略带疑惑地看向Dick，“请快点准备妥当，主人和各位小主人都已经在大厅为新年做准备了。”

啊，对了。新年。青年恍然大悟，睡得一团糟的脑子渐渐开始清醒。昨晚才从Chicago赶回Gotham的他在到达Wayne庄园时已经疲惫不堪，草草清理后就倒在床上呼呼大睡，甚至没来得及跟Bruce和Alfred打招呼。

“谢谢你Alfred，”Dick站了起来，捡起旁边准备好的衣服一一穿上，感受着酸痛的肌肉一点点重新变得灵活。“大家都回来了？”

“是的，而且是圣诞时就回来了。”Alfred用一种略带责怪的眼神看了他，对于他缺席了圣诞夜的家庭聚会而表现出不满。Dick挠了挠后脑，略带愧疚地笑了笑。似乎是体谅他风尘仆仆的旅途，管家并没有再对他致以更多苛责。于是舒了一口气的青年草草洗漱后就向主厅走去。

最先发现他的是Tim，哦不对，应该是Titus。原本趴卧在地毯上的黑色大狗从交错的前爪上昂起头，面向门口似乎在嗅着什么。注意到它的动静，怀里还抱着一大团彼此纠缠着的彩灯的Tim也把目光投向这边，正好看到Dick走进大厅。坐在沙发上的少年笑着向他打了招呼，继续低下头解开乱糟糟的电线。环顾了下已经初具规模的新年装饰，Dick走到Tim旁边坐下加入了拆解的工作。厚实的毛绒地毯覆住赤裸的足部，在冬日里微凉的空气中提供一点温暖的包裹与柔软触感。

“你为什么这么晚才回来，Grayson？”气鼓鼓的声音在Dick身后响起。第一时间就辨认出男孩声线的青年惊喜地转过身，扔下手里的东西隔着沙发背就把Damian抱了个满怀。男孩反常地没有对他亲昵的行为表示抗议，而是任由对方把自己当成毛绒玩具一般揉了又揉。无奈地看了眼跪在沙发上对着Damian展现热情的Dick，Tim捡起了刚解开一个头就被甩到一边去的装饰品，往旁边挪了挪腾出一个位置。Damian推推依然搂住他不放的兄长，在青年不满地嘟囔时示意了下自己手中牵着的绳子。

“Cow？你认真的？”Dick向男孩投射了一个“用我的那份小甜饼担保Alfe绝对会杀了你”的表情，不过随即被回以一个严厉的眼刀。Damian真的越来越像Bruce了。

“我不相信你没看见它背着什么。”男孩指了指横跨在荷斯坦牛背后装着不少东西的两个大筐，“我得把这些送去厨房。”

“嗯哼，所以是因为我们人见人爱的Dick·Grayson的出现，所以才耽误了晚餐材料的送抵？”红色头发的女子斜靠在门框上，挑着眉头和嘴角看着仍然隔着沙发背挂在比他矮不少的男孩身上的青年。看到她进来，Dick放开了环着Damian的手臂，起身走到门口，轻轻地把嘴唇印在她的脸颊。

“迟到的圣诞快乐，Babs。”

“姑且原谅你，Cass和Stephen在厨房，我觉得她们可能需要帮助。”Barbara走进屋子，坐到Tim身边加入整理装饰品的行列，“如果你要找他的话，在书房。”

Dick帮着Damian把牛——他真的很想知道Alfred如何能同意这个，不过既然是新年也许发生点什么也不足为奇——牵到厨房，顺便接受了Stephanie热情的招呼和Cassandra沉默的示意。料理台上四散的食材和被不同原材料装满的器皿显示了这里在进行一场多么艰苦卓绝的战斗。Dick接过不锈钢盆和搅拌器，按照姑娘们的吩咐努力搅拌着里面的混合物。这种简单的工作他完成起来可以说是得心应手。Damian则是难得乖巧地站在一边卸除筐里的物品——一堆根茎类蔬菜，整齐的壁炉用木块，几把专门用来处理大块肉类的工具以及一大包熏制食物的混合木屑，曾经参加过制作过程的Dick知道里面一定会有苹果木樱桃木和松木，它们混合在一起点燃后会发出复杂的馥郁香气。

被指使着打发蛋清，揉好面团，给烤鸡填进馅料并剁碎了蔬菜酱的原料后，Dick终于带着被洋葱熏得泪流不止的眼睛逃离了厨房。而Damian则在一刀砍坏案板后就被赶了出去，幸运的简直让青年怀疑男孩是不是故意犯这种错误。一边把身上不慎粘到的蔬菜碎屑偷偷掸到Alfred看不见的角落，Dick一边带着满身综合蔬菜味敲开了书房的大门。

“Bruce。”高至天花板的书架下站着的男人听到他进来后转过身，Dick快步走过去抽走他手中的书并送上一个拥抱。身高的差距让他不得不略微踮起脚，离开了棉拖鞋的脚底瞬间感受到一股凉意。不过在难得没有板着脸的Bruce面前，Dick可分不出心去管别的什么事。“很抱歉没能参加家庭圣诞夜，不过我不会再错过新年。你的脸色不错，我猜这几天Gotham没什么人来捣乱。毕竟就算是罪犯也要过节。”

“事实上，晚宴和餐会也是一种战场。”男人又从书架上取下一本书，连同Dick手中的那本一起放在书桌上。

“但那可是Bruce·Wayne的长项，你从来不会搞砸这个。”

“没错。”年长的男士点头认可了他的说法。“欢迎回家，Dick。”

帮助Bruce把所有的贺年信封装好，会见了几批前来拜访的商业伙伴并打了两位数的电话后余晖已经把地板和书架都染成了温暖的色泽。期间Barbara给他们送过一次三明治当午餐，并在太阳刚开始西斜的时候告辞，准备回家和父亲一起庆祝新年。Dick看着她从书房门口步伐轻盈地离开，鞋跟在地板上敲出清脆规律的声音。

“我正要去叫你们呢。”看到Dick和Bruce一前一后地走进大厅，Tim笑着贴好最后一个彩灯装饰，“我觉得你们不会想要错过新年大餐。”

这时整个房间已经焕然一新。光看着那些鲜艳的挂饰与成簇鲜花就能想象出家庭成员们有多么用心地打理这座屋子。所有的缝隙与夹角都一尘不染，连壁炉旁古旧的金属装饰也除去了积存的尘垢与锈斑。干燥的木块在里面静静燃烧，偶尔发出爆裂腾起一小撮火星。太阳已经几乎全掩在树林之下，暮紫与黯蓝接管了天空。金星与残月相映衬，在尚未被夜色完全占领的落日余晕中散发微弱却清晰的光芒。路灯与道旁树上的装饰灯被逐一点亮，冰冷黯淡的灯丝像是渐渐苏醒一般变得明亮耀眼。

“呃，这些当做圣诞礼物显然已经迟到了，但也许你们愿意把它们当做新年礼物？”Dick拍了拍身边堆起来的礼物盒，在大家善意的笑容中把盒子交到应该收到它们的人的手中。

他看着他们解下缎带拆开包装纸。并不是什么贵重的礼物，毕竟当初他只带了一些现金就匆匆赶往Chicago。然而无论是Damian的宠物项圈，Stephen的发箍还是Alfe的烹饪书都是他穿梭过一家家小店，精挑细选来的。Tim很开心地摆弄着小鸟形状的集线器，Bruce则是看着丝绒盒里的袖扣挑高了眉。Dick觉得这大概是男人最廉价的一对袖扣了，但是当他第一眼看到时就觉得它无比适合Bruce。运用了祖母绿切割法的黑蓝两色人造水晶被光滑的银色线条分隔并勾边，长方形的外框与闪烁的色泽低调而雅致。这一对袖扣就几乎花掉了他所有的预算，Dick不得不临时找个咖啡馆打了几天零工才勉强补上缺口。似乎每个人都对自己收到的礼物很满意，青年暗自舒了口气，然后趁着别人不注意把余下的一个盒子往沙发背后踢了踢。他本来以为Jason会回来的，至少在圣诞和新年。

“我错过了什么吗？”大门咣的一声被推开，一个高大健壮的身影伴着外面的寒风大步走了进来。“嗯？迪基鸟？你终于舍得从Chicago回来了？”

“Jason少爷代替老爷出门巡逻了。”Alfred对着一脸惊喜的Dick说，“这个时段也只有他适合离开庄园。”

“哦！小杰鸟！我以为这次看不见你了！”一如既往的，青年张开双臂无视对方意愿地抱住了Jason，并在对方额头开始出现青筋时迅速递上了最后一份礼物。

“说实话，我不是很相信你的审美。”一边说着，Jason手下丝毫不慢地拆着包装。扁平的盒子里是一件T恤，收到礼物的人看了看T恤，又看了看Dick，“你就送这个给我当礼物？”

“唔，这样你就不用老是拿我的旧T恤穿啦！那个尺码真的不适合你。”Dick笑嘻嘻地拍了拍他的肩膀。

“操你的，Dick。”狠狠瞪了对方一眼，Jason还是细致地把T恤叠好收回盒子里。Dick相信要不了两天就能在他身上看到这个了。他了解Jason。

直到晚餐开始Dick才知道他们为什么花了一整天的功夫去准备食物。大盆的沙拉，浓汤，塞了香草和蔬菜因而分外柔嫩多汁的烤鸡，精心腌制并烤到骨头都能脱出的肉排，微熏过的香肠配上清淡柔软的Cheese，还有各种各样的甜点。每个人都吃得几乎爬不起来，然后大家在客厅的沙发上滚成一团开始新年夜电影马拉松。他们一部接一部的看着，偶尔Damian会和Jason因为对剧情的不同看法而吵起来，直到Dick把他们一人一边按在沙发上为止。姑娘们团在柔软的靠垫中，Bruce坚定的胸膛就在他身后。Tim缩在Bruce的另一边而Damian坐在地毯上背靠着Dick和Bruce的双腿。Jason看着看着就把大部分重量压在了Dick的肩膀，青年轻轻地挪了挪，拉着最小的男孩坐到自己和他父亲的中间。幸好沙发足够大到能装下这一整个家庭，Dick一边想一边接过Alfred递来的薄毯披在已经睡着的弟弟们身上。被肢体环绕和薄毯包裹的温暖，即使有缝隙被微凉的空气入侵依然足够抵抗。Dick微微向后靠，身后的男人也细微地调整了姿势好让大家都能窝得更舒服。

“新年快乐，Bruce。”青年轻轻说，并毫不意外地收到了对方同样轻声的回答。

“新年快乐，Dick。”

***

Dick睁开眼睛，尖锐与沉闷的疼痛从不同部位持续传来。被绑在椅背后的双手几乎失去了知觉，阴冷潮湿的空气不断侵蚀他只有薄薄制服的身体。不过短暂的睡眠让青年精神了不少，连之前的伤处也不那么疼痛了。牢房周围无人看守，显然Syndica并不怕他逃跑。Dick已经无法计算出自己到底被抓住了多久。他只能凭借着良好的身体素质尽可能地撑下去，以便寻找反击的机会。他不知道外面的情况，甚至没有一点Bruce他们的消息。但他依然没有放弃希望。Owlman显然对他有着异样的执着，Dick需要利用这个让自己活下去，然后再想办法脱困。

铁门之后隐约传来争吵的声音。是Ultraman和Owlman。Dick深吸一口气，计算着脚步声还有多久会到达门口。

他马上又有一场硬仗要打了。


End file.
